Dalv and Kanute
by Jet556
Summary: Sengann Fortress was once an Evabon fortress built to protect Evabon lands from the Labinnac hordes. Now Labinnac dwell in the fortress and so it is that Dalv and Kernunnos with the help of another Evabon named Kanute continue the search for the abducted Henti and Brigid.
1. The Walls of Sengann

**Welcome everyone. This arc continues and will conclude in the next story. Enjoy and review.**

**The Walls of Sengann**

Dalv, Kernunnos and Kanute all circled the walls of Sengann Fortress. They were tall and there were about four towers at each corner: guard towers. The fortunate thing was that since the Labinnac had taken over the fortress they wouldn't really use the towers. Give a Labinnac an arrow, they won't take it to a bow but use it as a knife. If they were to be given a gun, they'd probably use it as a club.

"Are you two sure this is the place?" asked Kanute.

"It must be!" Dalv pointed at a window above one of the walls. "If we could get in there we could probably look around the fortress."

"Kernunnos not jump that high."

"Of course you can't, Evabon our size can't jump that high and such giants are a thing of the past." Kanute sighed. "And I doubt we will be allowed to just walk in for kitchen scraps."

"Wait a minute, Zuvowang told us that Inge, the son of Albalonga's previous chieftain, abducted Henti and Brigid for ransom." Dalv pointed at the Labinnac all standing tall and straight with a spear in their hands, only looking forward with their unmovable necks. "When have Evabon and Labinnac ever worked together?"

"Labinnac not know how get in fort." Commented Kernunnos. "When they ever stay still like 'civilized' guard?"

Dalv nodded in agreement. "Yes, the concept of the door in very much alien to them."

"The gate even more so." Added Kanute.

"Someone whip them shape." Kernunnos pointed at the Labinnac on the wall. "They so high up they not even hear us. They fall they dead before they hit ground."

"Lets not test that theory." Kanute spat at the walls. "Labinnac might not be smart but if we were to trick them all to jump off the others would know something is up and they'd start searching for us."

Dalv shook his head only to look at Kernunnos. Suppose Labinnac would not recognize Kernunnos as an Evabon because of his deformities? Kernunnos did not even raise an eyebrow. He merely stood there looking back.

Now, here was a plan.


	2. Into Sengann

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Into Sengann**

Kernunnos knocked on the gates of Sengann. They opened and some Labinnac came running out looking at Kernunnos' sideways. This was a common quirk amongst Labinnac, when confused they would look sideways.

"Peace be with you!" said Kernunnos.

A large Labinnac that looked like the result of a mating between person and beast walked towards Kernunnos and looked at his oversized head. "What you want?"

"Food and drink."

"What you?"

"Kernunnos Kernunnos."

The Labinnac placed a hand on his chin. "Kernunnos Kernunnos." He repeated this with uncertainty. The others looked at Kernunnos, gaping at his head, his enlarged feet and right arm. "Kernunnos come in. Kernunnos have food and drink… When sun sets."

"But that long ways away." Commented Kernunnos.

"Kernunnos Kernunnos. Kynrik not know of Kernunnos. Kynrik not allow Kernunnos food and drink earlier if Kynrik not know what Kernunnos are."

Kernunnos gave a grin. It seemed Kynrik had misinterpreted what Kernunnos had said. That was good. "Kernunnos come in?"

Kynrik nodded. "Kernunnos come in."

Kernunnos walked into Sengann, a feeling of dread coming over him as he did. The halls where his ancestors once stood guard against the barbarian hordes was now being used by the same barbarians that his ancestors had stood guard against. This was some terribly cruel sort of irony.

Sengann's days of glory were gone. The majesty of the place was gone and instead all that was left was a horrid squalor of a place, something less than a ruin.

This was not Sengann anymore.

This was not an Evabon fortress anymore.

This was a horrible place that would have made the pit seem nice.


	3. Brigid Found

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Brigid Found**

As Kernunnos wandered, he came to a door with two Labinnac standing guard before it. It was midway to the top of Sengann and no doubt the prisoner was someone of importance if they were in a room and not a cell.

"What you want?" asked one of the Labinnac.

"Who in room?" asked Kernunnos.

"Girl!" replied the other Labinnac. "Evabon girl! Small! Skin like charcoal, eyes like flames!"

Brigid! It was Brigid! It had to be!

"What her name?" asked Kernunnos.

The Labinnac both looked confused. They were uncertain of what the girl's name was.

"Brigit?" asked the former.

"No! It has got to be Brighid!" said the latter.

"Could be Brigid?" asked Kernunnos.

The former nodded. The result was for both Labinnac to look at Kernunnos with a look of suspicion. Quickly, Kernunnos grabbed the former's dagger and stabbed the former twice before dodging the latter, who went down the flight of stairs to his death. With the guards dead, Kernunnos entered the room and there in deed was Brigid.

Upon seeing him, Brigid ran over to Kernunnos and hugged him. She had been a prisoner for three weeks now, Henti too and now here was a familiar face.

"Oh, adored Kernunnos!" cried Brigid, tears flowing from her eyes. "Did they get you to? Did they get anyone else? Is Balor—"

"Kernunnos come rescue, Dalv here with new friend. Balor in Wilusa, Zuvowang look for you, learn—"

"Yes, me and Henti know of Inge! He is the only one keeping Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques from doing us in!" This information caused Kernunnos' eyes to widen. Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques were here?


	4. Approaching Labinnac

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Approaching Labinnac**

As Dalv and Kanute waited outside, they discussed Wilusa. They discussed how Piyamaradu's reign was going, Dalv brought up Piyamaradu's brother Pamba and his fellow collaborators Ridoldo the Bard, Dukalon the Homunculus and Enaros and Kanute asked if the Chieftain was aware of the plot against his life.

As it turned out, Piyamaradu's reign was going well. As for the conspirators each had their own motives for wanting to kill Piyamaradu. For Pamba it was to become chieftain, unfortunately for him he'd probably end up a puppet. For Ridoldo, it was because he was a supporter of Pamba and due to his mad mind view the pacifistic Piyamaradu as a tyrant. For Dukalon, it had to do with an unfortunate mishap causing the death of Piyamaradu's wife that resulted in Piyamaradu publicly shaming the homunculus before all present, which as it turned out was ninety percent of the populace. As for Enaros, it had much to do with Piyamaradu naming Llud the Champion of Wilusa, Enaros having previously been champion and no where near dying nor being physically disabled, it had to with an honorless victory.

"Does Piyamaradu know of them?" asked Kanute.

Dalv nodded. "Indeed he does but what is he going to do? Banish his own brother? Banish a bard who has freedom of speech? Dukalon's role in the death of the late Queen Chieftain is unfortunate but it was very much an accident and you can't banish Enaros for cheating in a spear throwing competition."

"Piyamaradu is blind… His murder would be easy."

"Piyamaradu is also a shaman. He can see them coming through ways you cannot possibly imagine. He can restrain them using the tree roots! Wodanaz himself taught Piyamaradu! All the tricks Wodanaz knew, Piyamaradu knows!"

"And this Balor you have mentioned… He is Wodanaz's grandson?"

"Aye."

"Then is he Piyamaradu's apprentice?"

Dalv shook his head. "No. The two have become close, maybe, with Piyamaradu possibly seeing Balor as a second son but… Ah! Here comes Kernunnos!" Dalv and Kanute both stood up only to notice some six Labinnac following and Kernunnos not noticing. "Get ready for fighting, lad!"

"What else are we going to do with the eaters of the dead? Talk to them?"


	5. To Wilusa!

**Welcome back everyone. Next time this story arc is brought to an end in "The Battle of Sengann Fortress." Enjoy and review.**

**To Wilusa!**

Dalv drew his sword and gun and charged at the approaching Labinnac, Kanute charged as well with his bare hands ready to grab and throw. By the time Kernunnos realized he was being chased, the Labinnac had almost been upon him. Had Dalv and Kanute not acted, he would have been killed.

The battle was quick and at the end of it the Labinnac were either dead or unconscious. Kernunnos had been left unscathed but Kanute on the other hand had been left with a mark on his right shoulder.

"I'm not going to turn into a Labinnac am I?" asked Kanute.

"Codswallop, boy! It is nothing more but a scratch!" Dalv turned to Kernunnos with an enquiring look on his face. "Well, Kernunnos. What did you discover?"

"Brigid and Henti prisoner. Inge there but no longer enemy! He prisoner too! He being used as exercise, practice by Donalbain, Jaques and Orsino!"

Hearing this caused Dalv's eyes to widen. Evabon working alongside Labinnac? Was it really possible? "We found Brigid and Henti…"

"But why are they prisoner?" asked Kanute. "The Labinnac don't take prisoners!"

"Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques aren't Labinnac and neither is Inge. Inge's plan was to hold them for ransom so he could buy back his throne in Albalonga and no doubt Mumm-Ra's heralds are keeping Brigid and Henti prisoners to lure Zuvowang. Probably to kill them in front of him the moment they've got him fatally wounded."

Kanute was left dumbstruck. "Alright… So, what now?"

"Wilusa!" exclaimed Kernunnos. "We go to Wilusa! Gather warriors! Come here! Be legion! Fight! Free Henti! Free Brigid! Brigid…" Kernunnos' hands had been held up, fists formed, a great fire in his heart and eyes. Upon saying Brigid's name, something changed in him. He brought his hands down, the fire seemed extinguished and tears were flowing from his eyes. "Kernunnos not bear to think Brigid in terrible place! We must save her! Kernunnos love Brigid! Kernunnos love Balor! They in trouble Kernunnos fight! Kernunnos must save Brigid! For Balor for Kernunnos have no one…"

Dalv turned to the direction that Wilusa was in. They would come back and they would be legion! They would be as many as there were trees in the wilderness. Each of them would be a trained warrior.

"To Wilusa!"

**The End**


End file.
